


Tea!

by HanHathma



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma
Summary: “Like somehow everything would be made a bit better with tea.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Tea!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts), [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i don't want to hear sad songs anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267404) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 

  
“Like somehow everything would be made a bit better with tea.”


End file.
